


Smoking Through Sewer Grates

by bernius



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Shortish fic, Tsunderes, i dont tag, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernius/pseuds/bernius
Summary: Makoto can't deny all the flaws surrounding Byakuya's intense character. But it wouldn't stop him from drawing closer and closer to the cold heir.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 14





	Smoking Through Sewer Grates

Byakuya Togami was the epitome of perfection, worthy of the ultimate name. Although that wasn’t to say everyone else in this game was undeserving, it only meant he was a bit different. Byakuya was an entity deserving of his own title, although it wasn’t in Makoto’s nature to pick and choose the ultimate's like apples from a crate at the supermarket. In fact, he should be enthralled to be amongst such talent and not fixating on only one of these students.   
We sat with sour tastes plaguing our mouths at the stretched dining table, I stared until the crevasses in the hardwood began to worm and wriggle like snakes. Since Sayaka, Leon, Chihiro, and Mondo...left us the atmosphere was so heavy it could even be burdensome for Sakura to lift upon her hefty shoulders. She and the rest of us kept our heads down and inquiries silenced. We searched the new floor after Chihiro’s death with nothing to show for it, but we could still hold out hope for alter ego, the laptop left behind. I repeated the names in perfect order like a mantra, determined not to let their deaths escape memory. I will burn their hope and dreams within me for as long as I'm still alive. It was a simple and quiet determination. We couldn’t ask anything, we could scream into the void till our lungs bled but the dead won't answer, we can only talk to the living. Speaking of the only living being who owes us answers, he and the purple hair girl that trailed after him were nowhere to be found. It fills my heart with a sense of dread, the two most unpredictable characters have escaped the stage and our watchful eyes.   
Was that how the wild ones acted? I wouldn’t know of a life like that.   
I sat at the dining table watching cornflake boats drift through the stagnant lake of milk mindlessly. It was the quietest and most disinterested I’ve ever been since arriving. I kept a firm gaze ahead, staring into nothing.   
‘That Kuya gives me the creeps man, what kind of person can touch a dead body?!’ Yasuhiro’s voice rang out and broke the silence, he yanked vigorously on his dreadlocked hair as the sweat poured from his forehead. Aoi being easily excited weighed in on the prodding topic that lingered on everyone’s mind.   
‘He did way more than just touch it, honestly disrespecting the dead like that is unforgivable’   
My stomach throbbed and guilt seeped into my soul, Chihiro I’m sorry I’m putting your death secondary but... I couldn’t stop recalling the investigation, Byakuya had me wrapped around his thin pale finger, discerning each of my little actions, drawing my conclusions for me, even asking me to beg for his...tainted information. Was any of it genuine? I breathed a hefty sigh, knowing the answer was clear already.   
The circles of deep blue stained my memory, as I paced back to my room, I remember the way his eyes rippled like a disturbed lake upon hearing that Chihiro’s death was in the boy's locker room. The hopes of seeing a tense and disturbed Byakuya have dashed away and I began focusing on the suffocating winding hallways of the school. A maze of death with no escape, it was nauseating, to say the least. The stark, polarizing white was unlike anything natural, whiter than the sheets of a freshly made hospital bed. It was whiter than the palest face could be, it made my stomach lurch. Once you shuffle through the main room you find yourself drawn like a puppet to the blood-red hallways. I felt the bold color was mocking me, the powerless and thus I avoid staring for too long.   
All the rooms had their unique horrific qualities that made me want to dispense my breakfast through the emergency exit. I unlocked the door, flooded with the chilling cold of my own room. At least the bedrooms weren’t garish, sickly, or flaunting an ambitious color scheme – it was a simple bedroom. I couldn’t afford the luxury of enjoying the familiarity of a plain bed and wooden doors, the draws, and fluffy carpet. Not when I saw her each time, I set foot in the bathroom.   
I see the moments leading up to when it happened. Sayaka deserves sympathy, she was a girl who broke under the dreadful Monokuma's fierce hand. I could see it was far too much for her as I could remember her frail, shriveled body marinated in a thick pool of red. I slapped a palm to my cheek, realizing I was being caught in this trap of depression, being sucked in by dark thoughts. I should spend some time with everyone and stay strong.   
During the day, Aoi and I searched the warehouse and kitchen for doughnuts about three times before she gave up. I studied quietly and diligently with Kiyotaka, although we didn’t exactly have any classes to attend. I even found myself chatting leisurely with Celeste. She trailed her sharpened black nail across the teacup, her gaze directed to the wall – obviously daydreaming.   
she prodded her bottom lip with the other nail, deep in thought – the iron lady’s expression softened the longer time passed. Even the ultimate gambler and cold girl has something that melted her heart. Like everyone should have.   
More time passed and she laughed to herself.   
‘Don’t you think having someone like Byakuya around raises the stakes of the game? It makes things more interesting right? I might have to get serious.’   
I bit my lip, staring into my teacup. There she goes, calling everything a game just like he does. I shook off that itching feeling to correct her, lest I feel her wrath.   
By the end of the day, I feel exhaustion, recharging my battery as I Lay stiffly on the bed, arms and legs outstretched like a flailing cockroach. The day had been a success however, everyone seemed to be adapting to this Newlife, regaining their composure after the trial. If we keep sticking together like this, we will be able to escape this place. Interrupting that hopeful thought, was two sharp knocks at the door. It was ominous and sudden, I had to do a few deep breathes before pulling open the door subtlety.   
A lot of unexpected things have slowly become expected. Blood, despair, violence, regret these things that use to be so far away became normality. But this is an abnormality that I didn’t expect. Beyond the doorframe was


End file.
